What If?
by ShibaDG
Summary: Based on Syfy's 'Alice'. What if Jack hadn't gotten to the fortress so fast? What if Hatter and Alice hadn't been interupted?


**Title: **What If?

**Summary:**What if Jack hadn't gotten to the fortress fast enough? What if Hater and Alice hadn't been interrupted?

**Disclaimer: **

_Alice: Do you own Syfy Alice?_

_Author: No..._

_Alice: Do you own Hatter?_

_Author: I wish._

**Author's Note: **Okay, I just had to write this. I love the series so much, and this is my favorite part. Enjoy.

* * *

**In That Moment**

Hatter led the way back to the fortress, clearing out branches so Alice could get through. As they walked, he couldn't help but notice the worry showing on her face.

"What's the matter?", Hatter asked.

Alice paused for a moment before answering. "What will I do?", She looked at him. "If I get stuck here?"

Hatter thought a moment before answering. "Then I'll make sure you're okay." His words sounded so sincere, Alice couldn't help but lean into the sound of them.

She stared into his eyes for a few moments, seeing the depth of them.

Hatter stared at Alice's face, the beauty there. Her bright blue eyes, how they always told what she was thinking and how they blended in with the pale color of her skin. Then he looked at her lips, and a thought crossed his mind.

He leaned in as she had and whispered, "I think your luck is finally changing." Before pressing his lips to hers.

Alice froze for a moment, not believing what was happening. But without thinking, she kissed him back. And for one moment, she forgot about where they were, what she had to do, and even Jack slipped from her mind.

Hatter poured all of his feelings for her into that one kiss. He had wanted to kiss her ever since he had stared at her from across the fire the night before and muttered the words, "Jack's a lucky guy." That was the moment he had seen the beauty in her, how determined she was, her bravery...

He had tried to make her see how Jack was tricking her and how he was the one she should trust, but she refused to believe any of it, and now she was here in his arms. The distrust was gone, the lies and secrets.

Alice knew very well what was happening now, she just didn't know if really wanted it to happen. She had left so many people, broken so many hearts, and now she was doing it again. She came here looking for Jack, and had found Hatter.

She knew the feelings that were going through her right now, the panic of what was to happen in the future, the guilt of hurting Jack, and the passion she felt in that one moment with Hatter. But she simply dove in deeper and wrapped her arms around Hatter's neck, pulling him closer.

Hatter lifted one of his hands to wrap around her waist, and the other was left to roam through her silky hair.

Alice broke away a few seconds later, needing air. Hatter kept his arms around her and leaned his forehead against hers, his eyes closed.

Alice stared at his face, thinking. She thought of how she hadn't trusted him when he offered her help in his tea shop. How she refused to tell him where the ring was after he had risked his life to save her. How foolish she had been. Realization swept through her and she knew she had to tell him then.

"It's where it belongs." Alice breathed.

"What?" Hatter opened his eyes in confusion, wondering what she was talking about.

But before Alice could explain, the crow started to screech and Charlie suddenly awoke, the hammock breaking in his hurry to stand.

"Stations everyone!", He bellowed, grabbing his sword from his armor, stumbling around and speaking incoherently.

"Charlie calm down.", Hatter chuckled at Charlie's clumsiness. "It's just the agent I sent for." He explained.

Charlie stared for a moment and nodded. "Best be ready for anything." And Charlie marched off to his armor and began placing it on his body.

Hatter turned to Alice. "What were you saying?" He smiled happily, thinking about the kiss they had just shared.

"The ring." Hatter's face faded into shock. "It's where it belongs." Alice turned to look at the throne where the skeleton of a king sat.

Hatter stared at Alice for a moment, surprised that she had told him. Then he turned to look at where she had turned. There it was, on his finger.

For a moment, there was silence. The only sound was Charlie singing to himself as he put on his armor. Then Hatter grinned and laughed. Alice turned to him, now it was her turn to be shocked.

"Well, I have to admit, that's a bit creepy." He walked over to the skeleton and took the ring before going back to Alice. He stared at the ring in his hand for a moment before looking up at her.

"Thank you for telling me." He leaned down and placed a small kiss on her cheek. In that moment, all Hatter could think about was how happy he was that she trusted him.

But as he slipped the ring into his jacket pocket for safe keeping, they heard quick footsteps coming toward them.

Hatter took Alice's hand and followed the sound, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who it was.

"Hello Alice." Jack Heart greeted, his eyes fixed on their locked hands.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Okay, this is my first fan fiction in a long time, so I hope you enjoyed it. I will be posting more of this story as soon as I can.

**REVIEW**


End file.
